Goldener Schlüssel
by Tr1x1
Summary: Fuji bekommt Nachts Besuch von Eiji, der in schlimmer Verfassung ist. Unter schwersten Bedingungen beweißt er seine unendliche Freundschaft zu Eiji und hilft ihm, dessen missliche Lage durchzustehen.


„Eiji

Goldener Schlüssel

„Eiji...", entsetzt sah Fuji auf das Häufchen Elend vor sich. Sein bester Freund stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor seiner Haustür, klatschnass vom Regen und seine Klamotten waren völlig zerrissen.

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen und trotzdem schien sein Freund es überdeutlich zu hören.

Nur ganz langsam hob dieser den Kopf und sah aus roten, blutunterlaufenen Augen in erschrockene Blaue. Die Augen des Größeren waren angeschwollen. Bestimmt hatte er geweint. Fuji konnte zwar keine Tränen mehr ausmachen, aber die hatten sich bestimmt nur mit dem Regen vermischt.

Die sonst so rosigen Lippen seines Freundes waren aufgeplatzt und Blut haftete daran.

Fujis Blick glitt mit seinem Augen über den Hals, der mit Malen übersäht war, über die bloße Schulter des Jungen, die nur notdürftig von einigen Stofffetzen bedeckt wurde und an den Oberarmen sah er deutlich blaue Flecken. Was war mit dem Jungen nur passiert?

Seine Hände zu Fäusten ballend, unterdrückte er den Drang, Eiji an den Schultern zu rütteln, den Namen des Schuldigen aus ihm rauszupressen und diesen Menschen zu finden und zu foltern. Doch er konnte nicht. Das würde Eiji auch nicht helfen.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig an die Wangen des Rothaarigen. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, legte aber dann, als Fuji sich schon zurückziehen wollte, seine eigene auf die des Anderen um sie dort zu halten. Nickend ließ Fuji den triefenden Jungen nun endlich ins Innere des Hauses. Dies war eines der wenigen Male, in denen er froh war, dass nur selten jemand hier war.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich und Eiji geschlossen, schien sich in dessen Kopf ein Schalter umzulegen. Die Beine des Größeren gaben nach und knickten ein. Dank seiner Reflexe und seiner antrainierten Kraft schaffte es der Kleinere den Älteren rechtzeitig aufzufangen. Dieser lag nun bewegungslos ihn seinen Armen und zitterte.

Noch immer mit seiner Wut kämpfend, hob er seinen Freund ganz auf die Arme und brachte ihn erst einmal in sein Zimmer. Sollte heute doch noch mal jemand kommen, würden bloß dumme Fragen gestellt und darauf konnte er verzichten. Eiji war wichtiger.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, legte er seine gern getragene Last auf dem Bett ab und fing langsam an, die Stoffreste der einstigen Kleidungsstücke zu entfernen und Eiji auszuziehen. Zischend Luft holend stockte er als er den Jungen nun ganz nackt vor sich liegen hatte.

An Eijis Oberschenkeln klebte Blut und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war es dessen Eigenes. Wer wagte es?

Zerknirscht den Kopf schüttelnd verließ er kurz das Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Schüssel heißem Wasser, einem Waschlappen und einem besonders kuschliegweichen Badetuch zurück. Langsam und vorsichtig wusch er den Jungen, der da wie eine Puppe auf seinem Bett lag und sich nicht rührte.

Bestimmt hatte er es einzig und allein seiner Körperkontrolle zu verdanken, dass ihn seine Beine bis hierher getragen hatten. Doch als er keine Angst mehr haben musste, hatte auch sein Körper nachgegeben. Und auch wenn das der falsche Moment war, so bewunderte er den Älteren wegen seiner so extremen Körperbeherrschung. Vielleicht aber auch grade weil er hier nun vor ihm lag. Denn hätte er diese Beherrschung nicht gehabt, wer weiß, wo er nun liegen würde.

Als er sich daran machte auch die intimeren Stellen des Jungen zu säubern, musste er schmerzlich feststellen, dass diese Berührungen, so sehr er sich auch Mühe gab sanft zu bleiben, ein Zittern und Wimmern bei seinem Freund bewirkten. Und obwohl er so zu leiden schien, konnte Fuji nicht aufhören. Er konnte ihn nicht so liegen lassen. Als er sich sicher war, dass Eiji nun völlig sauber war, hüllte er diesen in das Handtuch und rubbelte leicht, Stück für Stück, den Körper trocken. Erst die Arme, dann die Brust, den Bauch und dann die langen Beine.

Als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass der Junge trocken war, suchte er Shorts für Eiji und einen Schlafanzug der ihm passte aus dem Schrank und zog ihn wieder an.

Noch einmal verließ er das Zimmer und kam mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Glas wieder zurück. Nachdem er etwas von der Flüssigkeit in das Glas umgefüllt hatte versuchte er vergebens Eiji etwas zum Trinken zu geben. Als er es auf normale Weise nicht schaffte, nahm er selbst einen großen Schluck und flößte es dem Jungen ein. Nach ein paar Malen ließ er es dann sein und deckte den Jungen zu.

Mit einem Buch in der Hand setzte er sich dann neben Eijis Kopf um ihn im Auge zu behalten und versuchte dabei möglichst, ihn nicht zu berühren. Er wusste genau, was Eiji passiert war. Diese Frage brauchte er ihm gar nicht zu stellen. Zum Glück waren seit einer Woche Schulferien. Da konnte er sich Eiji voll und ganz widmen und sich um ihn kümmern.

Als Eiji das nächste mal die Augen aufschlug, war es mitten in der Nacht. Müde sah er sich um. Wo war er? Als er den neben sich sitzenden Fuji sah, wusste er, wo er war.

Noch immer fühlte sich dein Körper taub an. Taub und kalt. Ihm war bitterlich kalt. Sofort fing er an zu zittern und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Fuji, der das Rascheln und die Bewegungen gehört hatte, sah nun auf und legte das Buch weg. Erleichtert, dass sein Freund wieder wach war, beugte er sich etwas vor und sah ihn warm an.

"Eiji. Du bist wieder wach", sagte er sichtlich erleichtert.

„Fuji-ko", mit brüchiger Stimme und zitternden Händen versuchte sich der Ältere aufzusetzen, doch verlor er sofort wieder den Halt und knickte ab. Doch auch diesmal war Fuji schnell genug um ihn aufzufangen.

Diesmal zuckte Eiji nicht einfach zusammen. Er krallte sich in Fujis Hemd und vergrub seinen Kopf an der Brust des Jüngeren. Bittere Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und wurden vom Schlafanzug Fujis aufgesaugt.

„Es tut so weh", hauchte er zwischen seinen Tränen und vergrub sich noch etwas tiefer an der Brust seines Retters. Denn Fuji hatte ihn gerettet. Und er tat es noch immer. Er war für ihn da.

„Ich weiß, Eiji", flüsterte Fuji nur hilflos und strich dem zitternden Bündel zärtlich durchs Haar um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da war und ihn hielt.

Ohne dass seine Tränen versiegten oder auch nur etwas abnahmen, gab der Rothaarige zwischendurch undeutliche Wörter von sich. Aber die meisten Worte, die er schluchzte waren: „Es tut so weh" oder „Ich fühl mich so schmutzig".

Langsam hob Eiji seinen Kopf und blickte seinen Freund an.  
"Shuu. Bitte hilf mir", flüsterte er, ehe er sich erneut in den Armen vergrub und sich halten ließ.

Und Fuji hielt ihn. Es war selten, dass Eiji ihn beim Vornamen oder sogar das Kürzel „Shuu" benutzte. Sonst nannte er ihn auch in intimeren Momenten nur beim Kosenamen, den ihm Taka-san mal verpasst hatte. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh. Sie sehr hatte der sonst so fröhliche Akrobat mitmachen müssen? Fuji konnte es sich nur wage vorstellen.

Zärtlich, beschützend und zugleich bestimmt und feste drückte er den Jungen an sich und Eiji war ihm dankbar.

Hier konnte er weinen. Hier brauchte er keine Angst zu haben. Shuusuke würde ihn halten und beschützen. Wie so oft schon.

Nach Stunden war Eiji dann mehr oder wenig friedlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Und Fuji löste den Kontakt zwischen ihnen nicht einen Moment. Er änderte ihre Position etwas, damit sie beide morgen nicht mehr Schmerzen haben würden, als ohnehin schon.

Mit dem Rothaarigen in den Armen legte sich Fuji hin und bettete den Kopf des Anderen auf seiner Brust, damit dieser seine Nähe spürte und deckte sie Beide zu.

Dann schloss auch er die Augen und hielt Eiji fest.

Mit letzten Gedanken daran, den Menschen zu bestrafen, der seinen größten Schatz beschmutzt und so sehr verletzt hatte, schlief auch er ein.

Eiji war das Kostbarste in seinem Leben geworden. Sie verband etwas, dass über alles in dieser Welt hinausging. Sie waren alles füreinander.

Fuji war nie ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch gewesen. Wenn er nicht grade bei seinem Bruder war, war er stets verschlossen gewesen. Selbst in der Schule. Alle hatten nur das Genie in ihm gesehen und das hatte ihn krank gemacht. Er wollte als die Person gesehen werden, die er auch war. Doch seine Eltern hatten ihn immer nur auf seine Talente reduziert und so hatte er sich über die Jahre immer mehr verschlossen. Dann war Eiji in sein Leben und in seiner Klasse aufgetaucht und hatte sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Bei ihrem ersten richtigen Kontakt miteinander hatte Eiji ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ihn angeschrieen.

Damals waren sie auf Klassenfahrt gewesen und hatten eine Katze begraben, die von ihrem Schulbus überfahren worden war. Eiji hatte Sturzbachtränen geweint und ihn kaltschnäuzig und gefühllos genannt. Nachdem Eiji ihn geschlagen hatte, war dieser weggerannt und Fuji ihm hinterher. Als sie außer Sichtweite der Anderen waren und Eiji ihn erneut beschimpft hatte, musste Fuji das erste Mal weinen. Er und Eiji hatten eine viertel Stunde lang dagestanden und geweint und ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, waren sie von da an die besten Freunde gewesen. Eiji war der einzige Mensch, der seine Schwächen kannte.

Erst am nächsten Morgen wachte Eiji wieder auf. Aber er öffnete seine Augen nicht. Er genoss die Nähe und schmiegte sich an die Quelle. Er wusste, dass nur Fuji ihn sich so geborgen fühlen lassen konnte. Sein Freund hatte ihm keine dummen Fragen gestellt und er war wirklich dankbar dafür. Er wusste selbst nicht einmal mehr richtig was passiert war und er wollte das alles einfach nur noch vergessen. Er liebte Fuji für das, was er für ihn tat.

Doch als die Erleichterung und die Dankbarkeit gegenüber Fuji immer größer wurden, mischten sich Tränen in das Stimmungshoch ein und rissen ihn wieder nach unten.

Gestern Nacht waren seine Gedanken nur „Hilfe" und „Fuji" gewesen. Nun jedoch schlich sich ein neuer Gedanke in seinen Kopf.

„Oishi", flüsterte er leise und musste unwillkürlich schluchzen. Bittere Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen über sein Gesicht, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass in seinen Augen gar keine Tränen mehr hätten sein können. Schon seit zwei Jahren waren sie zusammen und waren noch nie bis zum Äußersten gegangen. Sie hatten warten wollen. Beide. Doch nun...

Er wollte Oishi sein erstes Mal schenken und nun hatte es sich ein Fremder einfach genommen. Das, was für Oishi bestimmt gewesen war. Zitternd krallte er sich in den Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern und merkte nicht, dass der seinen braunhaarigen Freund damit auf die unsanfteste Art weckte.

Dieser wollte erst Fragen, was los war, erkannte dann allerdings das Problem, als er Eijis leises Genuschel zwischen den Schluchzern heraus hörte.

Ja. Das mit Oishi nahm den Älteren wohl am Meisten mit. Sanft wollte er ihn in den Arm nehmen, zog seine Hand jedoch sofort wieder zurück, als er erschrocken feststellen musste, wie sein rothaariger Freund ängstlich zusammengefahren war. Verwirrt und voller Angst blickten ihm zwei verweinte Augen entgegen.

Von seinen Gefühlen völlig überrollt schüttelte der Ältere nur ungläubig den Kopf und sah Fuji angsterfüllt an.

„Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...", stammelte er leise und verwirrt und konnte einen erneuten Schwall Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Er hatte Fuji weh getan. Dabei hatte er doch keine Angst vor ihm. Nur sein Körper wollte ihm das wohl nicht glauben. Weil er die Enttäuschung in Fujis Gesicht nicht sehen wollte, blickte er auf seine zitternden Hände hinab.

Doch Fuji war nicht böse. Er war nur eines: Genauso überfordert mit der Situation, wie der Betroffene selbst.

„Eiji, alles wird wieder gut. Glaub mir", hauchte er leise und verständnisvoll. Er wollte nicht, dass es seinem besten Freund noch schlechter ging. Um zu zeigen, dass er das nicht nur so daher sagte, legte er seine Hände neben die seines Freundes, ohne seine zu berühren.

Überrascht blinzeln musste er jedoch, als er feuchte Hände spürte, die seine Hände umfassten und diese an die Wangen des Älteren drückten. Eijis Hände und dessen Körper zitterte noch immer wie Espenlaub.

„Ich hab keine Angst. Ich hab keine Angst, ich hab keine Angst", nuschelte er leise vor sich hin und kniff dabei fest die Augen zusammen.

„Eiji", murmelte der Braunhaarige und schloss seinerseits die Augen.

„Du solltest dich nicht zwingen", bat er. Doch der Rotschopf schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich... wenn es Shuusuke ist, habe ich keine Angst. Ich will doch keine Angst haben. Wenn Shuusuke mich anfasst, ist es Ok", bat er leise. Ganz so, als wollte er seinen Körper dazu bringen, ihm doch endlich zuzuhören.

Ob es falsch war oder richtig, wollte und konnte der Tensai im Moment nicht einschätzen, doch er wollte es auch nicht. Innerlich schrillten seine Alarmglocken, dass er es doch lassen sollte. Dass er seine Hände zurückziehen und Abstand zwischen sie bringen sollte, um dem Zittern ein Ende zu setzen. Doch er gehorchte dem störenden Ton in seinem Verstand nicht.

Eiji würde sich sonst vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlen. Das wäre nur noch schlimmer.

Also streichelte er vorsichtig über die Wangen und blickte tief in die blauen Augen vor sich. Bereit zu allem, was er würde tun müssen, solange Eiji nur nicht mehr litt.

Beinahe Stunden saßen sie so da, ohne dass der Tensai den Kontakt abbrach und nach schier unendlich langer Zeit stoppte das Zittern. Ob Eiji nicht mehr konnte oder sich wirklich an die Berührungen gewöhnt hatte, konnte der Kleinere nicht sagen oder beurteilen, aber es freute ihn etwas.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, entschied der Braunhaarige, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas zu Essen zu sich zu nehmen. Wirklich Hunger hatte er nicht wirklich. Aber Eiji würde seine Kräfte noch brauchen. Also unterbrach er den Kontakt zwischen ihnen und lächelte sanft.

"Ich hole uns was zu Essen, ja? Ist Suppe Ok?", fragte er leise. Er wollte den Anderen nicht sofort wieder verschrecken, nachdem dieser sich zumindest etwas beruhigt hatte. Nach einem leichten Nicken, stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Er bezweifelte einfach, dass der Rothaarige den Drang besaß, ihm zu folgen. Er wollte dem Anderen einen Moment Zeit für sich geben. Als er von unten hörte, die eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde und nur weniger Sekunden später ein gleichmäßiges Wasserrauschen zu hören war, seufzte er nur.

Wenn er behaupten würde, er wisse, wie sich sein bester Freund grade fühlte, würde er lügen. Darum maß er sich das auch nicht an. Er konnte nur den Schmerz Eijis sehen und mit ihm fühlen. Was in seiner Macht stand würde er tun, aber was, wenn er ihm nicht helfen konnte?

Nachdem der Rothaarige vorhin beim Gedanken an seinen Doppelpartner so einen Ausbruch erlitten hatte, war es wohl falsch, diesen einzuweihen oder auch nur um Hilfe zu bitten. Er sollte seinen Namen nicht einmal in den Mund nehmen um Eiji zu schonen. Aber früher oder später würde er dem schwarzhaarigen Fukubuchou entgegentreten müssen.

Als er mit dem Aufwärmen der Suppe fertig war, füllte er diese in eine Thermosdose um, damit sie heiß blieb. Wie lange sein Freund das Bedürfnis hatte, unter der Dusche stehen zu blieben konnte er im Moment einfach nicht einschätzen. Also brachte er die Schüssel und zwei Löffel nach oben, stellte sie auf den kleinen Schreibtisch und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem um auf den Anderen zu warten.

Wie er erwartet hatte, brauchte der Rothaarige seine Zeit. Erst nach über einer dreiviertel Stunde kam er wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Zu Fujis Schrecken jedoch trug er nichts weiter. Nicht einmal ein Handtuch.

Die blauen Augen des Größeren waren gen Boden gerichtet und wurden von feuchten Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht standen verdeckt.

Gestern Nacht hatte er zwar die vielen Wunden und Blessuren sehen können, doch bei Licht sahen sie anders aus. Schlimmer.

Langsam erhob sich Fuji etwas und wollte etwas sagen. Doch Eiji ließ ihn nicht.

Eiji stürzte auf einmal auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Haltsuchend vergrub er das Gesicht und presste seinen nassen Körper an den warmen Jüngeren.

„Eiji", flüsterte dieser und strich dem Älteren durch das feuchte Haar.

Er war mit dieser Situation völlig überfordert. Er war nicht erwachsen genug um zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Er hatte doch mit so was keine Erfahrung.

Ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er zitternde Lippen auf seinen. Eijis Lippen, wie er feststellte. Aber wer außer ihm war denn auch sonst hier?

Noch immer völlig überfordert legte er seine Hände an die Hüften des Anderen und ließ ihn gewähren, erwiderte den Kuss sogar und überließ dem Älteren die Führung.

Ob das hier richtig oder falsch war, stand nicht zur Debatte.

Als sich Eiji löste und er seine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in zwei bittende blauen Augen, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.

In ihnen erkannte er kein Leuchten und keine Freude, wie sonst. Pure Hoffnungslosigkeit war das Einzige, was er aus ihnen lesen konnte.

„Bitte Shuusuke, lass es mich vergessen. Mach, dass es aufhört weh zu tun", bat er ungewohnt brüchig.

Wieder einmal stellte sich die Frage nicht, ob es richtig war oder falsch. Eiji hatte ihn um etwas gebeten. Er konnte nicht abschlagen. Er hoffte nur, dass der Rothaarige sich bewusst war, um was er ihn bat.

Langsam antwortete der Jüngere mit einem leichten Nicken und streichelte sanft mit seinen Fingern über die gebräunte Haut.

Diesmal zuckte Eiji nicht zusammen. Bei keiner seiner Berührungen und auch dann nicht, als seine Finger behutsam in intimere Regionen tauchten und ihn dort berührten, wo ihn nicht einmal Oishi bisher berührt hatte.

Alle Gedanken an gestern Nacht splitterten wie ein Spiegel, auf den man mit Steinen warf. Die Bruchstücke lösten sich aus dem Rahmen. Hinterließen nur noch einen Scherbenhaufen. Doch Fujis zarte Hände sammelten diese auf und warfen sie hinfort.

Es war nicht fair von ihm, was er von Fuji verlangte. Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg für ihn. Er konnte sich nicht einmal im Spiegel ansehen. Doch wenn er das nächste mal hineinsah, sah er Fujis Spuren, die dieser eben auf seiner Haut verteilte. Fuji überdeckte sanft alle bösen Spuren und gab ihm das Gefühl, wieder wirklich sauber zu sein.

Er hatte keine Angst und keine Schmerzen. Sein Shuusuke war der sanfteste Mensch, den er kannte. Oishi war auch sanft. Aber auf eine andere Art und Weise. Oishi konnte er nichts von gestern erzählen, nicht sagen, was er hier mit Fuji tat. Bestimmt hatte auch der Vize seine Geheimnisse, die er ihm nicht sagen konnte. Was sie beide betraf, waren sie ehrlich. Aber das hier betraf nur ihn selbst. Ihn und Fuji.

Und Fuji konnte er alles anvertrauen.

Fuji war...

...wie ein Netz, dass ihn auffing, wenn er am Fallen war.

...wie eine Decke, die ihn umschlang, wenn ihm kalt war.

...wie ein Brunnen, aus dem er Leben und Energie schöpfen konnte.

...wie ein Käfig, der ihn beschützte, wenn er bei ihm war.

Der Braunhaarige hatte ihn eingeschlossen wie einen Schatz. Nicht weggeschlossen. Es war auch nicht so, dass er ihn nie gehen lassen wollte. Er konnte den Käfig jederzeit verlassen. Die Tür stand immer offen. Aber wenn Fuji da war und den Eingang blockierte, konnten nur Menschen an ihn heran, die der Jüngere durchließ. Andere ließ er nicht zu ihm durch. Er beschützte ihn.

Als Eiji das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag er mit dem Kopf auf Fujis nackten Beinen, welcher ihm durchs Haar strich.

Er war wohl einen Moment weggedriftet.

Der Jüngere hatte wohl durch seine leichten Bewegungen mitbekommen, dass er wieder geistig anwesend war und sah nun besorgt zu ihm herunter.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte er leise. Die Frage, ob alles OK wäre, war Blödsinn und selbst zu beantworten. Noch immer strichen seine Hände durch das rote Haar.

Blaue Augen sahen zu ihm hoch.

„Ja", antwortete der Ältere und schmiegte sich noch etwas mehr an den warmen Körper.

„Danke Shuusuke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde", murmelte er. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu bedanken und entschuldigen.

Fuji jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Solange es dir etwas besser geht", meinte dieser etwas beruhigt. Ein Teil von ihm hatte wohl befürchtet, dass Eiji bereuen und ihm vorwerfen würde, er habe ihn ausgenutzt. Im Moment wusste er einfach nicht, wie der Rotschopf reagieren würde.

„Weißt du. Jetzt ist es Ok. Jetzt ist es doch Ok, oder?", fragte er und schloss kurz die Augen. Er redete schon wieder in unvollständigen Sätzen. Das sollte er sich abgewöhnen.

„Ich meine. Jetzt kann ich doch auch wieder in Oishis Augen schauen, oder? Jetzt wird er nicht sehen, was passiert ist und mich für schmutzig halten. Weil... jetzt fühle ich mich nicht mehr schmutzig. Shuusuke hat mich wieder sauber gemacht", erklärte er.

Wie unverständlich das auch für Außenstehende klingen mochte: Fuji verstand, was der Ältere meinte und nickte nur. Als er in Eijis Augen sah, erkannte er auch wieder das Leuchten, dass ihm in den letzten Stunden gefehlt hatte.

Manchmal waren seine manipulativen Fertigkeiten eben doch zu etwas gut. Er konnte seinem Freund nicht wirklich alle Erinnerung nehmen. Aber er konnte den Schmerz etwas dämmen. Nach und nach würde Eiji selbst alles verarbeiten können. Es würden noch etliche Abende bevorstehen, in denen der Rothaarige sich deswegen die Augen ausweinen würde. Doch den ersten Schritt zur Besserung hatten sie machen können.

"Kann ich das restliche Wochenende hier bleiben? Ich mag noch nicht heim", bat die kindische Stimme, in ihrer üblich schmollenden Tonlage. Ja. Das war sein Eiji.

„Natürlich", erlaubte er nickend.

„Du darfst bleiben solange du willst und zu mir kommen, wann immer du magst", hauchte er und küsste die Stirn des Anderen.

Dieser lächelte ihn ehrlich an.

Die nächste Zeit würde schwer werden und er würde an Oishis Verständnis appellieren, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er ihm Moment etwas seltsam auf Nähe reagieren würde.

Aber Fuji würde bei ihm sein und ihm helfen.

Er würde den Eingang zu seinem Käfig beschützen und nur auserlesene Menschen an ihn ranlassen. Denn Fuji besaß den einzigen Schlüssel, der zur Türe seines Käfigs passte.

FIN


End file.
